1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly to a pixel structure of a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A pixel structure of a conventional transflective LCD has a reflective cell and a transmission cell. Unavoidably, the reflective cell has nearly double the phase difference of the transmission cell. Reduction of cell gap of the reflective cell to approach that of the transmission cell has been adopted in the past to address this issue. FIG. 9A shows a perspective diagram of a pixel structure of a conventional transflective LCD. The pixel structure includes a reflective cell 10 and a transmission cell 20. The reflective cell 10 has a reflective film 12 and a cell gap d1. The transmission cell 20 has a cell gap d2.
An equivalent circuit is shown in FIG. 9B. The reflective cell 10 and transmission cell 20 are both coupled to a storage capacitor Cs and a TFT (thin-film-transistor) transistor T1. Thus, only one driving voltage can be supplied. The anti-inversion approach provides the cell gaps d1 and d2 with the same phase difference. The cell gaps d1 and d2 must be optimized to fit the LCD's operating mode, an approach that is difficult to adjust.